


Can't help falling in love

by astheworldcavesin



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astheworldcavesin/pseuds/astheworldcavesin
Summary: Kuro couldn't sleep that night, so he started thinking about things.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 67





	Can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Elvis Presley's song, yup.

That was a bright night, with the moon up high in the sky. Pale silver light made its way through Mahiru’s curtains. Kuro couldn’t sleep, not that day. Not being able to sleep wasn’t an unknown feeling to him despite what everyone else could think. Most of the nights he wasn’t capable of calmly resting. There were too many too painful things bugging him when the sun went down, so he had no other option but to sleep when he could through the day. When he wasn’t woken up by Mahiru, that is. Sometimes his Eve would let him sleep more, so Kuro wasn’t really sure if he knew about his insomnia issues. The guilt and sadness pierced through his heart every night leaving him bleeding, exhausted by this constant fight against himself. The only time he was at ease was when Mahiru was awake at his side.  
At the end, it all leaded to Mahiru.

Kuro sat on Mahiru’s bed, just at the edge and very slightly so he didn’t bother him in his sleep. No matter could be solved without Mahiru. Thinking simply, no other person could do it. This last bit hurt him beyond expectations. He didn’t want Mahiru being the one doing the things. Doing the things meant probably getting hurt, and the second thing Kuro hated the most (the first was himself) was the thought, the concept of Mahiru getting hurt. Dying was out of the question. The fact that Mahiru was the first person to take him in a long time was enough for him to like him, or at least, stand him. But, unexpectedly things happened, and Mahiru smiled, and Mahiru accepted him, and Mahiru laughed, and Mahiru reached to him and helped Kuro, and… it was too late when he realized he had fallen in love.

“What a pain”, he said. Mahiru shifted in his sleep. Kuro tried to deny those feelings, fight them, ignore them. He couldn’t love himself, why would Mahiru do it? He had killed his own… creator… father… or whatever. He was lazy, a good-for-nothing. And still… Mahiru believed in him. Was that what made him think his love wouldn’t be unrequited? Yes. Because I’m fucking dumb, he thought. Because I’m so in love with him that I can’t function well, that I just can’t stop thinking about him all the time, that he is the sky, the stars, the sun.

Kuro put his hand on his chest, squeezing, because that warm, sweet feeling was treating some of his heart’s wounds and he knew that the rest would heal up in no time when Mahiru smiled at him and pronounced his name. That was Mahiru’s power -- being brighter than the sun itself just by staying at his side. Kuro’s hands took Mahiru’s between his. The vampire curled as if he was in pain, as if the sharp dagger of love had pierced through his flesh and he was feeling nothing more than that cozy, pink feeling.

“Please… never leave me.”

\---

A strange feeling woke Mahiru up. He couldn’t recall last night’s dream exactly, he just remembered it was Kuro... talking to him…? Hmph, weird. When Mahiru opened his eyes, he saw a ball of fur sleeping soundly next to him, trapping one of his hands. He smiled fondly, a pleasant feeling spread through his chest. The clock pointed six o’clock in the morning -- it still was too early to wake up on a Saturday, and he wasn’t that of a workaholic either. He patted Kuro and moved closer to him, hugging him slightly. The cat’s heart bumped serenely against his skin. Mahiru liked the way Kuro felt like home, like family. He loved him, he realized. But he didn’t worry about it, he accepted it with a single, sleepy blink. Mahiru soon fell asleep thinking about a warm, loving future with the lazy vampire next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING   
> if you've made this this far, I'm very very very very grateful you've read this one-shot! This is my first kuromahi fanfic so I'm excited about it. If there's any mistake I'm very sorry, I'm not a native English speaker.  
> I'll probably post more fanfiction, so follow me on twitter if you want to keep updated! (@mahimahikaworu)


End file.
